Lian Wong
IUGdGo1.png Theme 'First Name' Lian 'Last Name' Wong 'IMVU Name' xXPanSonXx 'Nicknames' Li-Li, 'Age' Feb. 23 20 years old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 130 lbs 'Blood type' A- 'Behaviour/Personality' *Smart mouthed *Prone to jealously *Hot tempered *Spontaneous *Commitment issues *Intelligent *Self-indulgent *Independent *Bossy *Confident Likes/Dislikes Likes *Sweets *Alcohol *Sex *Parties *Birds *Money *Tall men *Shoes *Astrology *Spicy food Dislikes *Winter *Getting dirty *Small spaces *Not being in charge *Being talked down to *Controlling men *Competition *Vegetables *Sour flavored food *Unfaithful men NNsMjKH.png Apperance Lian is short curvaceous young woman that revels in the fact that she looks good. She has never been ashamed to show a little skin, wear vibrant colors, or perhaps a combination of the two. Standing out around other people doesn't bother her, she enjoys the attention especially the attention of men. Lian has a love for many different types of styles of clothes and isn't afraid to experiment with new trends. She has a great love of shoes an obsession that almost trumps her need for sex and good looking men. It has been commented in the past that she has a collection of shoes so large that it isn't humanely possible to wear them all in a lifetime, and that she should consider thinning it out a bit. This comment is typically met with a fiery verbal onslaught of expletives. Allignment Chaotic NeutralEdit A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'What district do you live in?' District 1- Officially she lives in a shitty one room apartment with her on again off again boyfriend Sanosuke. However she has been known to hook up with men, and live for short periods of time with men in District 2 as well. It just depends on who she's conning at the time. 'Relationship' Single... sort of- She has aa rocky relationship with, a yakuza thug by the name of Sanosuke Tanaki. First meeting him years ago as a client, when she was working for a pimp by the name of Lando. Lian basically convinced Sanosuke that she loved him, was forced into prostitution by Lando and that he was mistreating her. Of course this was far from the truth, but Sanosuke has never been known for being smart. He ended up beating Lando to the point where he later died from his injuries. From that point on Lian has kept Sanosuke in her back pocket just in case she needed someone else taken care of. 'Occupation/Class' Class: Civilian Occupation: Con artist, prostitute, stripper, drug dealer, just about anything that gets her paid. pickpocket.jpg lockpick.png sneak.jpg speech.png charisma.png Masun_Pickpocketing_2.jpg tumblr_mdcwupmAXF1qjg06wo1_400.gif 'Useful Skills ' *'Pickpocketing ' *'Lockpicking' *'Sneaking' *'Speech' *'Charisma' 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Silat Flow of battle: Dou ' nx1XuQQ (1).gif GaRvHCw.gif UoQVCPs.gif rf8RNEm.gif PmQPD4S.gif 3v3lb5D.gif GkgXZse.gif ' http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silat#Film%7CSilat 'Weapon of Choice' Anything she can get her hands on but she prefers some sort of blade. Allies/Enemies yDESaLr.jpg Sanosuke Tanaki- Lian's boyfriend of convenience, she sweet talks him when she needs some extra muscle, and yes, he is as dumb as he looks. The product of taking one too many hits to the head with blunt objects or fists. Sanosuke is a sucker for Lian's charms, to the point he would kill someone if she asked him to. The sad truth however is Lian could really care less about him, and isn't attracted to him in any kind of way. In fact she thinks he's kind of ugly, and only has sex with him to keep him doing what she wants. 'Background' Lian was born on the streets of District. Her mother was a prostitute meaning she never knew her father, she could only assume he was one of her mother's customers. Her mother had little time to worry about a child, worried more about getting money for her next fix. Not, food or shelter for a kid she didn't want to begin with. However she was kind enough to pass the baby on to her own mother to raise. Things at first were rather nice Lian's grandmother did the best she could. Running a laundromat, that they both lived above in a rat infested one room apartment. Lian is often reminded of happier times when she smells laundry soap, well that and bad Chinese food, thanks to the restaurant next door to the laundromat. The stray cats in the neighborhood would disappear and it was often closed for health code violations. Yet somehow it always managed to reopen a month later "under new management". Life was simple but Lian and her grandmother were always poor. Lian was often teased by other kids for being poorer than them. She was often forced to wear had me down clothes, that her grandmother had collected over the years that was left at the laundromat. It was a constant onslaught of verbal and physical abuse, that eventually her grandmother became concerned for Lian's well-being. Lian was a small child and she could tell the little girl was having to deal with children who were older and bigger than herself. In an effort to teach Lian how to defend herself on the streets of District 1, she turned to an old friend that knew a form of martial art. The old man didn't talk much but he certainly knew how to fight. Lian had her ass handed to her allot gradually advancing her skills. It was like this for several years. Every day she'd go to the old man's house, get beat and go home. Just when her grandmother was beginning to regret her decision, Lian got cornered by a group of men one day coming home from school. It started out as attempted robbery but after the men got a better look at the attractive teenage girl they had other things on their mind. When the police got there they found four guys beat to a bloody pulp, and Lian was nowhere to be found, with a nice wad of cash in her pocket. From then on her grandmother began to see less and less of Lian. Eventually she quit school and started living on the streets of District 1. Eventually she learned that she didn't have to fight for money all it takes is a swivel of the hips, a cute smile, and a low cut shirt, thats when it rains. 8C172P4h.jpg cartoon-wallpapers-steve-argyle-digital-artwork-famous-art-16026.jpg MIL4O5e.jpg j1wyfPj.jpg ka5XRNZ.jpg zyAsBokl.jpg qyhr4Qwl.jpg qRRCcW3.jpg PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Reflexes Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun